undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry
Jerry is a monster the protagonist encounters in Snowdin Forest. Jerry is unique in that it has no attack of his own, but instead causes other monsters' attacks to last 2 seconds longer than normal. Contrary to popular belief, killing Jerry accrues EXP and is considered a kill by the game, which will cause a True Pacifist Route attempt to fail. Profile Appearance Jerry appears to be an organic UFO shaped monster. It has three dull, thick spikes on the top of its head, some black spots, very long narrow arms, four legs, two rectangular eyes on the widest portion of their body, and swollen lips. Personality Jerry's traits are similar to the stereotype "That Guy." Examples include profuse arrogance, disrespect, informal language, poor hygiene (licking its hands and sneezing without wiping), and ungratefulness. In Battle Appears With * Snowdrake * Ice Cap * Chilldrake Strategy * Ditching Jerry will cause them to disappear, but they will return after two or three turns. Sparing all other monsters while Jerry is ditched will end the fight. * Jerry can immediately be spared if the protagonist's LV is 8. * When Jerry appears with Snowdrake and the protagonist makes a joke, Jerry can be spared. * Jerry is surprisingly hard to kill, and will take around nine hits to kill with weapons obtainable before or in Snowdin. However, one can spare Jerry on a Genocide Route without aborting the route. Quotes * Man, you guys SUCK at this. * Man, the wifi sucks here. * SHH, guys! I'm THINKING! * Get your own, twerp. * Why are we doing this? What a fail. * Guys, it's COLD. Does ANYONE care? * KA-Sigh. * DUH! Who DOESN'T know? * Haha! Wow! Drake, you suck! * Hahaha! Where do you get your ideas!?! while Snowdrake is present * Well, can YOU give me a ride home? Alone * Awkwarrrd. Alone * So, like, what are you even doing? Alone * Huh? Did they ditch me? Some friends... Alone Flavor Text * Everyone knows Jerry. Makes attacks 2 seconds longer. Check * Jerry clings to you! Encounter * Icecap and Snowdrake'' confront you, sighing. Jerry.'' with Snowdrake/Chilldrake and Ice Cap * Icecap appears. Jerry came, too. with Ice Cap * Jerry eats powdery food and licks its hands loudly. Neutral * Jerry lets out a yawn. Neutral * Jerry tells everyone it has to go to the bathroom. Neutral * Jerry sneezes without covering its nose. Neutral * Smells like....... Jerry. Neutral * You and the other monsters ditch Jerry when it looks away! Ditch * You and the other monsters celebrate Jerry's Disappearance. Ditching * Return of Jerry. it reappears during a fight * Jerry is wounded. HP Gallery Jerrytarot.png | Jerry's tarot card. Trivia * Jerry's name is the diminutive form of the names Gerald, Gerard, Geraldine, Jeremy, Jeremiah and Jerome. The name "Jerry" is used for both genders, although more commonly for males. ** When attempting to name the Fallen Child "Jerry," the response is "Jerry." * Jerry was designed by Magnolia Porter, creator of [http://www.monster-pulse.com/ Monster Pulse]. She also designed Monster Kid, Snowdrake, Ice Cap, and helped design Gyftrot. * Jerry does not show up in the True Pacifist Ending Credits * There is a bug that if you compliment Ice on the same turn as Jerry returns after ditching him, Jerry will say what Ice would have if it was complimented while it still had its hat. This bug is not fixed yet. * Toby has said on Twitter that he thinks all monsters in the game are good, except Jerry.Toby Fox tobyfox (6 October 2015). "OK, Jerry is an exception" Retrieved 8 December 2015. * Jerry's in-game function is that of a support member (e.g. Bard, Dancer), as its role is to bolster the offensive capabilities of other monsters. ** Ironically, while support members are usually considered welcome additions to the party in most RPGs, other monsters are shown to dislike Jerry's presence. ** Jerry himself, although acting as support, is very unsupportive to the other monsters."Man, you guys SUCK at this." ''"Haha! Wow! Drake, you suck!" ''-Jerry References de:Jerry es:Jerry ru:Джерри pl:‎Jerry fr:‎Jerry zh:傑利 ja:‎Jerry